


Blissfully Insistent

by Beta_and_Blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Drama, F/M, Romance, Teenagers, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_and_Blue/pseuds/Beta_and_Blue
Summary: Drama at the typical boarding school with typical romance and friendships.





	1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to put my One-Shots only for requests as I do this story as I am seriously out of ideas of what I can do for one shots when I don't have a building block and suffer writers block. It will have the same rules as last time. More then 1000 words each chapter and no less.

You know that feeling you get when you think you life is becoming a horror movie and you just wanna run... I'm feeling that very strongly as I stand at the gates of Mercer Boarding School.

The gates was worn, rusty and as tall as  four meters and behind it stood the most horrifying building I've ever seen in my whole sixteen years of living.

It looked like a castle I suppose you could say?

Standing three stories high, as long as football field with a wall about also four meters high as the gates that I stood before. The garden inside looked like it has never seen sunshine as it was all just plain dead even the pond was empty and dry. To make things even creepier the castle was at a bottom of a valley with just a forest surrounding it. And the nearest town was about 50km away.

All in all I think I just landed at the gates of hell.

I should have just gone back home when the bus driver asked if I was at the right place.

Finally someone came out the creepy-castle-looking place, it was a young woman I'd say about in her twenties with her blonde hair tied up in a neat bun and in a black suit.

After about the walk from the creepy-castle-looking building which was a few minutes. I'd say it was a long walk. She stood by the rusty gates. Opened them and what I assumed was waiting for me to come in.

Trying to push my instincts to run I bent down and picked up my luggage and walked into my new hell hole.

Mercer Boarding School.

"Miss Jeanette Parkson? I presume." she said with an accent I couldn't place.

"Yes?"

"Do you not know your own name?"

"No?"

Miss mean lady looked ready to dump my body in the very deadly looking garden already. Not even five minutes and I'm already hated. New record!

Yippee.

"I'm Miss Grader and you shall only call me is that understood?"

The beast had a name.

"Yes Miss Garder."

"Now come along I shall show you to your room then get your uniform and you can start your classes."

She started to walk off before I could even reply. Quickly speed walking after her I caught up. We entered through the creepy-castle-looking building doors and to say I was surprised.

Inside was the beautiful, with wooden floors of rich brown and items that looked plainly irreplaceable this place to my breath away... well compared to the scary garden and the scary woods and the creepy building style this place has class.

"This is the entrance to the front quad and to the back quad is through here."

We walked across the hall to another door. Opening it she walked through with me behind and I was not surprised. The grass here was also dead. There were open halls leading up a few stair ways and other rooms.

"This is where you come to go to classes. I'd suggest you watch where your classmates go for this place can get confusing."

Walking on further we came to the end of the quad which put me to confusion.

"Aren't the dorms connected to the school building?"

"No Miss Parkson, the dorms are a few meters away from the main building as to spectate the boys and girls more."

She lied.

After a 300 meter walk, yes I was counting, we arrived and to say the least it wasn't as scary as the main building. Looked like a small wide Victorian house with two stories high.

Entering it I saw it had the same style as the main building. With two staircases leading in opposite directions.

"Now the canteen is in the main building so there are only bedrooms and bathrooms here. Each room has four beds as in bunk beds and a bathroom. Yours is this way. You already have two roommates in your room so there are two free beds. This way is your room."

She lead me down the hall and up the one staircase. At the end of the a corridor we were walking down we stopped at the last door. Opening she let me go in first and I saw two bunk beds on either side of the walls one at a Window and another near the door for the bathroom I had guessed. The one near the bathroom was complete full as the sheets were rumpled and person accessories lay around. I chose the bunk bed at the bottom next to the Window. Laying my luggage on the bed I saw no cupboards.

"Umm where do my clothes go?" I asked Miss Grader.

She walked toward the end of my bed and a door opened from the wall.

"Oh..."

"There are four cupboards, two on each side. This one is yours just put some pressure on it and it will open."

Opening it further she pulled out what I was guessing to be my uniform a black skirt and a red polo shirt.

"We do expect neatness in your uniform but it is also casual as you are all together with no other people around so no expectations then. Now put it on."

Scurrying to the bathroom I quickly changed and we headed out again. Walking all the way back to campus. Leading me up and down a few hallways we stopped at a wooden door.

Opening it she went in and I followed.

In front of me sat about 20 or more students.

This was my class.

They looked up as we entered and their eyes zoned on me.

"Class H-1 this is your new classmates. She just transferred so play nice and I will need someone to show her around and tell her the rules."

No one was in a rush to put up their hand.

"Miss Hamilton it is nice of you to volunteer."

I head groaning across the room from a blond girl with glasses. Miss Hamilton I'm gonna take a guess.

"You may sit down Miss Parkson." said the teacher to the right of me that I hadn't even noticed. There were only three seats left. One in front, one at the back and one by the windows. The windows was the only one that didn't have another person by it so I decided that was the safer bet. Walking towards the seat I felt like I was on death row.

I sat down gingerly in my seat with all the other kids looking my way and when I looked towards them all I got was sneers and 'how-pathetic can you be' looks.

By the time of the start of my first day of Mercer Boarding School all I could think was 'should have just ran already at the gate'. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people and rules are just...strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting on Mondays and Saturdays but only for this week I will post Wednesday.

Today was just not my lucky day after class Miss Hamilton or Claire showed me around the place a bit.

I learnt where the canteen is and most of my classes.

And I learnt the rules of the school

  1. ****Never leave the school grounds****
  2. ****Not aloud out of your dorm house after sunset****
  3. ****Breakfast at 08:00****
  4. ****No wondering in the forest****
  5. ****No bullying****
  6. ****Stay out of the staff room****
  7. ****Not aloud at opposite gender dorms****
  8. ****Anyone out after dark will not be held responsible if injured****
  9. ****No pranks on children or teachers****
  10. ****No conspiring with the _Delarians_****



Who the hell are the Delarians?

After Claire dumped me in the quad it was already late so I headed back to the dorms.

After the forever walk there I walked in to see girls chatting away with each other, none bothering to take notice of me being there.

Going up the stairs and towards my room I saw a girl already there.

She was about my height, which was 5’3 or 162cm, maybe a few inches taller with long golden brown hair to the base of her back and brown green eyes. She was looking straight at me.

"You must be the new roomie! I'm JJ or Jo! Welcome to Mercer and my word you have such average looks!"

I did not know if I wanted to befriend this JJ or push her out the second story window. I mean yeah I'm average looking with my short brown hair, plain blue eyes and I was more on the chubby side then skinny compared to JJ but that doesn't mean I like it being mentioned to my face.

"Hey silly are you going to introduce yourself or do I need to do it for you?"

"I'm Parker"

"Parker?"

"Jeanette Parkson."

"Why didn't you say so Jeanette."

"I don't like being called Jeanette so please don't call me that."

"Aww but it’s so pretty!"

Ignoring her I went towards my bunk and lay down.

After a few minutes...

"So did you get your schedule?" JJ tried asking me.

"Schedule?"

"Yup they tape it to the inside of your cupboard."

Getting up and opening the cupboard I saw my schedule. I had the same routine every day.

How exiting …am I right.

  * ****Breakfast****
  * ****Mathematics****
  * ****Biology****
  * ****English****
  * ****Chemistry****
  * ****Break****
  * ****Physics****
  * ****P.E mixed****
  * ****Study break mixed****
  * ****Lunch****
  * ****English****
  * ****Art/Music****
  * ****Etiquette mixed****


  * ****Etiquette mixed****



This was my life for now. Dinner was at seven sharp even. Lunch was at one.

"What's etiquette?" I said aloud not really looking for an answer.

"That's such a stupid class you learn about manners and respect and dancing and all that fancy stuff. It is supposed to teach us how to be grown-ups and handle ourselves in the real world. As the teacher says ‘We cannot have a bunch of ruffians leaving this school at graduation’."

"I see..."

JJ grabbed my paper and scanned it over quickly.

"Oh we etiquette together and chemistry. You have a lot of science subjects."

"Ya I want to maybe be a vet..."

"Oh that's cool."

I pulled my schedule down and wrote all the school rules I could remember on it. What was the last one?

"No conspiracy with the Delarians I think that was it...." said a voice behind me causing me to jump

"What?!"

Looking at me JJ explained.

"That's the last rule!"

"Oh yeah... who are the Delarians anyway?"

"Well you've got three of them in the school. You got the twins a boy and a girl, I think they have like magical powers because they just can do things without having to talk to each other like the one time they just looked at each other and knew exactly what to do to make the principles face blue. You get the older brother. They twins are always up to no good and the older one is a isn't as bad as the twin he's more of a joker type of person so he isn't to worry about but the twins cause a lot of damage like almost illegal type of damage."

That explains a lot now but jeez this girl can talk a lot and make no sense ... well I'm no better.

Nodding my head towards her as she sneered the door opened and who I'm guessing was our other roommate walking in.

"Abigail!" JJ squealed.

"JJ not now." she did not seem like a happy person." JJ who is this?"

"This is our new roommate!"

Abigail whoever looked me up and down before deciding that she accepted what she saw?

"Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Abigail Sinclair and this Johan Delarian. Welcome to Mercer...?"

"Parker"

She just raise an eyebrow at what I called myself but I was more wondering why JJ didn't say she was the Delarian. It was especially weird when she spoke about herself in third person...I think I am starting to get the idea why they are a rule to conspire with them, I would have never guessed she was one with the way she spoke. Throwing her a skeptic look Abigail must have caught on as she threw JJ a glare.

JJ returned the glare full force, deciding I didn't want to get in between these two I headed for the bathroom to shower and hop into bed.

As I was trying to sleep and Abigail and JJ had already fallen asleep I opened the curtain I was next to and looked out into the forest.

The moonlight illuminated the trees and created many shadows it was also very windy. Feeling like something was watching me I closed the curtain again and tried sleeping again.

That did not seem to be happening at all.

Looking over to the other two sleeping JJ on the top bunk and Abigail at the bottom. They were strange, this place is so strange, I just wanted to go home at this point but I don’t think Ill be going home for a while.

Tomorrow is a new day hopefully not a strange one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3- New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of new people and classmates .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and felt like it :D

I was freezing my butt off at 7:45am waiting for breakfast. JJ had dragged me out of bed at 6am just so she can ask what she needs to wear... we all wear the same thing...

I don't know if suicide or murder will be the first thing I do.

The canteen wasn't completely full yet just a few people. JJ and Abigail had dragged me to eat with them.

They sat me at a table with a guy with green eyes and black hair. He was Derek, JJ's twin brother who is also always up to no good.

Breakfast was severed table by table. You get up and go get what you wanted. I got cereal as Abigail and JJ got scrambled eggs, toast and bacon while Derek had fruit... weird people.

"You look like crap." Derek said out of nowhere.

"What?? I worked hard on this look!" yelled JJ at him. Her look was high pony tail and makeup.

"Not you JJ, the new chick. Whatever her name is."

"Jea-"

"It's Parker." I said interrupting JJ before she gave them my lame name. He stared between me and JJ before shrugging and eating.

After breakfast we headed to class.

Math's first period hurrah.

Math's is boring and forever shall be as I doodle in my book while everyone chatters away. Derek is in this class but he doesn't seem so nice well to me anyways.

Next was biology. That was an interesting period. Derek had went ahead and somehow put bull frogs under all the girls' chairs. There was a lot of screaming and crying for their side even a few guys joined in.

English I had enjoyed. We had talked about what literature we would do this term. I was not excited for Macbeth though...

Just before break I had a lesson with JJ... I see now why they have made a name for themselves. JJ had somehow turned me and herself into black faces. I was not happy and neither was the teacher but somehow I had also managed to over flood our table with some fizzy stuff.

Now at lunch I attempted to sit alone but JJ wasn't having it. So here I am now sitting on a bunch of dead leaves surrounded by JJ, Abigail and Derek.

"JJ, my sweet!" yelled someone.

I looked up and saw a good looking guy coming towards us.

Black/brown hair, I really couldn't tell which it was, and bright green eyes and lean muscled. Shorter then Derek though who was about 5'11

He ran up to JJ and gave her a peck. I was guessing that is her boyfriend.

"Jeanette-"

Glare done on my side

"Parker this is my boyfriend Cody. He's a in our grade!" JJ giggled happily as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.

Eww!!

PDA!!!  
  


Yuck is all I though. I looked around and even saw Derek pulling face. I couldn't stop the humored scoff I gave. Everyone looked towards me but I continued eating.

"So Parker... do you have a boyfriend? Abigail has a boyfriend in the higher grade and Derek is just a loner. So what about you??" JJ interrupted my peaceful eating.

Is it me or does she never stop with the personal questions.

"No I don't have a boyfriend."

I grudgingly replied but felt better when I remembered McSour also didn't have a significant other.

"Aww why? I mean you have average looks but I'm sure you can find a guy?"

Deciding I didn't want any more worry of this conversation I headed towards my next class ignoring the murmurs behind me.

Physics was dull but the teacher had some humor and chased a girl around class with a ball on for static electricity.

P.E and study break were the worst.

Mixed means all the trades together so I met Abigail's boyfriend, Sam, 6' feet tall blond mopey hair and a bookworm. Along with her ginger hair and hazel eyes at 5'5 they were the perfect couple.

JJ wanted me to meet her older brother but he didn't pitch for both periods.

Lunch I decided to hid away from everyone and JJ personal questions so I hid in the English class until class started. After English language this time we had art.

I don't think I've hated a bowl of fruit so much in my life or attempted to stab the teacher with the pencil. All the other kids did their own doodles.

Next was mixed etiquette. Apparently you get out into groups depending on what you know. JJ was in a group with me while Abigail was in the higher group. JJ boyfriend was in the middle group with girls hitting on him while JJ glared. Derek sat against the wall and JJ pointed out Anthony who was next to him.

Today's lesson was how to greet properly and conversation. Let's just say JJ's conversation had a lot of "I'm gonna kill these tarts all over my boyfriend." as she glared at all the girls in the radius of him. Sadly the teacher noticed and decided to pair me with the great and mean Derek Delarian.

I have never suffered such chills with the way he sent me sour looks when I tried conversing. I shall be scarred for life.

As I gave up I looked over at the other groups. All the girls had backed away from Cody and Abigail was practicing with her boyfriend. Anthony still stood against the wall looking so called cool.

I took the time to compare the sibling's looks. Anthony was a little bit taller than Derek with black hair and blue eyes. They all seemed to have different personalities and look but somehow where similar.

"You're really a creep." said Mister McSour.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"First you stare at me and now my brother... you're a creepy pervert."

"I'm not a pervert I am trying to compare how you two are related to that!" I pointed a finger at JJ

"At least I know how to talk to people instead of acting like a wall sunshine!" I carried one.

He just gave me a glare and a scoff before walked off leaving me fuming. I heard chuckling behind me and saw Abigail and Anthony trying to hold their laughter. Glaring at them I turned and sat down waiting for the lesson to end.

Thankfully that didn't take long. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards my dorm. Once reaching the room I collapsed on the bed and decided I still really don't like anyone.

I soon fell into a blissful asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4- Socializing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did not wanting friends end up with friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going......

I woke up around 21:00pm realizing that I had missed dinner so I went and took a shower. JJ and Abigail had not returned yet. Deciding to lie down and try and sleep again I opened the curtain again and decided to open the windows a bit.

_Click. Clack. Click. Bang._

What the hell?? Looking at my Window I saw a figure throwing stones or pebbles at my window. Opening further I whispered as quietly and loudly at the same time

"Hey idiot what the hell are you doi-"

I was hit in the head with a stone and it freaking hurt.

"Oh shit."

I knew that voice.

McSour. 

I'm so gonna kill someone at this rate.

Looking again I could see Derek in the moonlight.

Deciding I am going to kill him I walked out of the dorm room and out the dorm house. I saw JJ and Abigail in the lounge chatting away and attempting to call me but I decided I want blood first.

Opening and closing the door behind me I got into Derek face.

"Can't you wait for morning?? I'm sure JJ would also talk to you then instead of throwing stones at her Window!! Do you not think?? Shall I go get her for you now?? And you know we aren't allowed out after dark so what the hell and you aren't supposed to be near the girls dorms! Ugh I'm just gonna get JJ!"

Walking back to the dorm to go get JJ. Derek grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'm not her to talk to JJ but you, you moron!" he whispered yelled at me.

"What?" I asked bewildered

"I'm sorry about the stone to the head...JJ got pissy with me after she realized you wouldn't come to dinner... I still find you strange but... ugh... I didn't mean to be so mean about you starting at us... I mean we Delarians are quite good looking..."

I glared at him.

"I'm sorry okay for upsetting you that's what I'm typing to say here...so sorry okay..."

Oh my god he just apologized and because of JJ.

"Apology not accepted."

"WHAT?!"

Waking away from a gob smacked Derek I went inside to talk to JJ for a bit. She was still sitting on the couch but now by herself. Sitting for next to her I uttered “Thank you for getting Derek to apologize to me..."

JJ looked towards me with wide eyes which soon turned into glee.

Leaning over she hugged me tight to her.

"JJ can't breathe!"

"Oops sorry!" she giggles letting me go.

"Look Parker I'm sorry for that Derek said he can be kind an ass but he also can be sweet you just have to dig like really really deep to find it in him. And I think he's self-conscious."

"Self-conscious?"

"Yeah everyone would rather date anyone but him..."

"What?"

"I think he was jealous because you stared at Anthony longer then him."

I just gawked at this notion and her theory.

"You can't be serious??!!" I yelled at her.

She just nodded. Deciding I've had enough crazy I went to go ahead to bed...

"Are you not going to sleep soon?" I asked

"Nope!"

I hoped into bed but not before I did my routine of looking out into the forest at night before getting the creeps and sleeping again.

 

_Later that night_

"Jeanette…Jeanette... “Someone was shaking me and whispering my name.

"What?!" I relied harshly

"I'm bored... and I want to talk!"

"JJ do you not have any common sense whatsoever???"

"Nope!"

"Ugh fine! What you want to talk about?"

"Us!"

"Us??"

"Our friendship silly!"

"Oh."

"Even though you're so average looking I've decided we shall become besties no matter what even if I have to kick Derek butt for it! You need some fashion help and some boy help and I shall be your sensei... I mean I got Cody just by one look!"

I looked at hoping this wouldn’t her to continue.

I was wrong.

"It was a year ago, I was doing my first year here with Derek and my pranks had made anyone run off but Cody was new and didn't make many friends at first so we decided to take him in... well I dragged Derek into it. Cody was a bit more nerdish and small but after working with Derek he grew some amazing muscles that are to die for!! He still has a bit nerdish charms like in etiquette but he's still my honey boo and if he has stupid tarts thinking they can have what's mine I will skin them alive and feed their eyeballs to the crows!!"

That's a lot of hate on girls there....

"So he and I started dating. Derek was supportive but Anthony wasn't.” I perked up at the mention of Anthony since I haven't spoken to him and he's a grade higher or two. So I wondered what the first sibling was like compared to gigglelots and McSour...maybe a mixture of sugar and spice and everything nice. Lol laughing in my head now.

"So Anthony didn't agree cause he was all protective older brother I mean I'm the second sibling and Derek the youngest and I don't need protection from anyone even a man!"

I can see that clear as day...

"So Anthony put him through some trials before accepting him..."

"Trials?"

"Trust me you don't want to know but I plan future revenge for him when he decides he wants to date again ever. That girl will suffer and see if she is the right one for him and Derek well Derek scares anyone away so if he finds a girl he doesn't scare well then she passes automatically..."

This girl is insane and so is her family.

"So back to being best friends for life I was thinking that we should next town trip go sho-"

_Snore_

_Snore_

_Snore_

I had finally fallen asleep on JJs rants and hopefully would only wake in the morning for a new day of craziness.

Some peace and quiet finally.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing Day :D

 

Today was the second day of my classes and JJ decided to ditch hers to hang out with me in mine since the others weren’t so friendly.

Sitting now in chemistry that a class JJ is supposed to be in we were stuck with some stupid experiment.

"Hey Parker what does Copper and Tellurium spell?" she asked when I started to doddle on the paper as she got the tools required.

"Umm… a type of aluminum I think?"

"You are so oblivious are  you?"

"What?"

"Don't worry I'll teach you so remember!"

"Yay..."that has so much sarcasm I could prob-

"What was that?" she raised a brow.

"I'm excited!" I said in a false voice which she thankfully didn't catch on.

"So copper and tellurium equals cute!"

"What now?" scowling in confusion

"The name CuTe. Cute!"

Oh my goodness she's one of those mushy people. Must be the boyfriend.

"Cody taught it to me!"

And ladies and gentlemen the first prize goes to... me!

"And the point of this?" I asked deciding to take a chance.

"Cause we going to make you CuTe!!"

Oh god kill me now!

_Brrrrring_

Thank the bell!

Quickly packing up we went off to break for a bit before the next periods.

Deciding I felt like sitting on the ground I found a nice shady spot behind the low wall about a meter high. Sitting down and looking through my bags for something to snack I didn't hear what was coming.

"Why you sitting alone now?"

Oh god not him again! Looking up he was looking over the wall at me.

"None of your business."

"It is since my sister is looking for you..."

"Well I am here now and I am not moving from this spot." I folded my arms across my chest while pulling a face.

"Fine I'll tell her where _you_ are then."

"Fine."

Walking off Derek went to go find his sister leaving me to the few second of peace and quiet before-

"JEANETTE!!!" Causing head to turn.

I spoke to soon and there was JJ dragging Abigail behind her as she came towards me. Soon followed by Sam and Cody who were talking among themselves.

Soon they all joined me in the shade against the small wall with JJ next to me chatting away about her thoughts on some movie.

Looking over the forest I noticed some movements.

Squinting I saw it was the grade above us as I recognized Anthony who was above us walking out of the forest in what I was a guessing P.E clothes with the rest of the class or friends.

JJ noticed my staring

"Does somebody see something they liiiike?"

Looking away I looked back at JJ.

"Uh…oh no I was a just wondering why they are in the forest when I thought it was band."

"Oh that's because they go on a hike for biology to collect samples for some projects or something. You'd probably do it next year I think."

What a weird school.

Looking back I saw Anthony and Sam staring towards and waving. JJ began waving back like a maniac and I carried on thinking to myself ignoring the hyper one next to me.

"So Parker why did you come here?"   
I was surprised since it was Cody who started a conversation.

"Oh, my parents didn't have much of an option cause all the other schools got way to expensive and we're too far to drive so they thought why not boarding school and I denied going to an all-girls school. So they found this place instead."

"Okay and how you liking it?"

"It's so so but why the hell is the garden dead?"

"There was supposed to be a gardening club but no one got to it and the only staff here are the cooks and teachers.”

That explains a lot.

Nodding my head I understood him I looked at the time and noticed we had our next class.

Physics then P.E and then study break and the lunch hurrah.

Physics went by quickly without incidents P.E was boring but study break...

Things got a bit heated as JJ went after a girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself instead of on Cody's arm...

I got hit in the face from holding JJ back...

_Flashback_

_The room was quiet except a few kids whispering. Then suddenly there was an over kill giggle. Looking up from my book I saw some young girl all over Cody with her sticky hands. Hearing something snap I looked next to me and saw JJ ripping apart a page from her book she was reading glaring daggers at the girls head._

_Whispering to her_

_"You’re kind of being obvious there... "_

_She just sent me a quick glare before the girl decided that she needed to literally hang herself over poor Cody who looked like he wanted to run and hide either from the girl or his girlfriend. No one would know._

_And snap went JJ she slammed her hands down on the table and charged the girl while yelling_

_"Hands off bitch!!" through the hall. I went after her and grabbed but I was too late as they got physical. Hair pulling and scratching and kicking. Someone was helping me hold her back and I saw Derek helping me hold her back while looking over I saw some guys and Anthony holding the bitch back while Cody hid behind Sam._

**_Whack_ **

_"Son of a bitch!" everyone stopped and looked over as they saw me with a bloody nose from JJ whacking me in the face with an uncontrolled fist._

_Flashback end_

JJ was still begging for forgiveness as Derek led me to the nurse office because the teacher thought maybe it would be safer away from JJ.

Getting to what I assumes was the nurse office.

Opened the door.

There was just three beds, a table and a cabinet probably with medicine inside. No nurse though.

"Seems like she's on lunch break." commented Derek.

"No shit Sherlock." making an unpleasant sound Derek put me by the one bed closer to us.

"I'll go get some ice."

He left the room leaving me there alone.

After about five minutes the door opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6 - OMG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six drama

Looking up to see who was coming in I was in for the surprise of my life.

Anthony Delarian walked in to the nurse’s office as if I wasn't even there. He walked up to the cabinet, opened it and took out some pills for who knows what.

Seeing him up so close I got a better look at him completely.

Tall, dark and handsome.

His hair was different shades of dark black with deep not blue but grey eyes. He also seemed well muscled. Looking in my direction I quickly looked away but I knew I had been caught.

"Here." said a voice I had yet to hear before.

Looking at him again he was handing me the pills and a bottle of water. Noticing my confusion he explained.

"Painkillers for the nose and future headache."

Opening up my hand I took the painkillers and bottle of water before mumbling

"Thanks."

Downing the medication in one go. No one said anything.

"Are you going to sit there and be silent and stare at the floor or something? I don't bite."

Blushing I looked up at him.

Wrong move. He was looking straight at me. Deciding I preferred the avoiding tactic I looked down at my hands.

"So do you speak or do I have to guess you mute?"

"Sorry..."

"It speaks! Ha-ha don't worry I'm not here to torture you. Derek couldn't find ice and I don't really trust him not to give you something that might make things worse."

"Oh..."

Hearing footsteps I thought he was leaving but then I felt a hand on my chin lifting my head up.

Eye to eye.

Dull blue to deep grey.

Going even redder I couldn't move.

"Let me get some tissue and you can clean up a bit." walking over to the table he opened a drawer and pulled out some tissues handing them to me.

"Thanks..."

Taking the tissues I wiped at the dry blood off. The silence fell over us again.

"Let me take you back to class or do you want to go to your dorm?"

"Uhh class should be fine..."

"Okay come on."

Taking my hand in his he pulled me off the bed and put a hand on my shoulder as he led me out the door.

I wished I never stood out that door.

In front of me was two teenagers making out and not just any.

JJ and Cody. Both sticking their tongues down each other throats. Arms around her waist and hands wrapped up in his hair. I did the only decent thing.

"Eewwww PDA!"

They stopped and looked towards me. JJ eyes zeroed in in the hand on my shoulder before looking between us.

She smirked and turned back to making out with Cody. Deciding I needed to burn my eyes out with bleach I began to walk to class with Anthony still behind me.

If life was cruel now then it was worse in this moment.

Apparently having Anthony Delaraian walk you to class is some kind of special thing.

All the girls stared at me in envy as Anthony explained why I was late and all the guys couldn't stop sneering at me.

To be hated even more.

How lovely am I right.

After Anthony left. I didn't feel like moving but somehow there seemed to be a god as JJ crashed through door and led me to our seats.

She was scaring me with her smile.

As we seated she thought it was time to interrogate me.

"So Jeanette... how was macking up with my brother."

I never knew you could choke on air so well. And somehow the girls all heard and looked towards waiting for more details.

“We were not doing any macking of any kind he just gave me painkillers and found me some tissues that's all..."

"And the blushing face? The arm on the shoulder? The leading you to class?" 

"He offered and I can't explain the blushing except I am probably a creep to your brothers."

"Why wasn't Derek there with the ice?"

"He couldn't find ice..."

"Oh... I see."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

About to question her further Derek strolled in with a packet of ice.

"Oh so you finally found some?" I asked him

"I think you mean I found you! Why weren't you at the infirmary??"

"Anthony came and tol-" I was cut off abruptly as he said

"Anthony what was he-" looking to where he was staring at was silent him was his sisters glare.

"Oh." he said as if coming to a revelation

"Yes." JJ said.

"No" Derek said

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." they said at the same time. Derek gave me the ice and walked off leaving me behind all confused with a plotting JJ. I think these were the special mind powers JJ was talking about when we first met.

It was finally etiquette lesson and today we had to learn how to approach someone we didn't not like but had to. A glare was sent to JJ from the teacher at that statement. Seems like they had a daily practice.

Deciding last time was great I should just stand this one out and I was until Derek dragged me to Sam and Abigail as JJ had possessively stuck around her boyfriend.

After a while I felt like I was being watched looking around I thought maybe it was nothing until I saw those grey eyes staring deep into me once again.

Looking away and back just to check I saw he was busy with someone. Thinking it was my imagination I looked to Derek. Derek had a thoughtful look looking at something behind me but then focusing on me again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Uh no nothing come on lets continue."

These people are crazy as hell.

That was a fact.

Finally the stupid class was done. So we decided to head to the dorms before coming back for dinner.

The boys went to their own dorms.

Diners was some kind of stew I think with orange juice.

Afterwards we headed back and took our turn showering before hoping into bed. I did my routine if looking out the windows but this time something was different.

There was a beautiful flower blooming in one of the trees.

I finally fell asleep after a while.


	7. Chapter 7 - Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit to town

The rest of the week passed by in a blur.

Finally it was Saturday and JJ said a bus would take us to town for a day.

Getting dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. I noticed it was chilly so it brought me jacket with me.

JJ was sitting next Cody busy cuddling while Sam sat with a Joy from their class. Abigail was staying behind for something she wanted to study. There were a few more kids on board and Anthony.

Four seats were left. One by Derek who was taking a nap, one by Anthony, one by Claire bitch and one all alone. Deciding to go with the safer option I went to the seat all alone that was in front of Anthony and behind Derek. Oh hurrah.

After a while the bus started.

For some reason these kids are immune to the cold because almost all of them had a window open.

Freezing my butt off and regretting coming, there was a cough.

"You okay?" turning my head away from the kids I saw Derek was awake and asking me something.

"Uh? Oh! Ha sorry just a bit too cold for my liking."

"Oh. Well here you go." looking at him I saw him hand me a jacket that was clearly his. Frowning at him, he answered.

"I'm used to the cold. I just have that in case it rains."

"Ah thank you!" I said putting on the jacket smiling at him.

"Haha welcome."

He was about to say something else but he went silent all of a sudden and sat back down.

Shrugging of the weird behavior I looked out the windows watching the trees fly by.

After about 20 minutes I noticed houses coming into view.

We had almost arrived. Ten minutes later and we all were exiting the bus and being told to meet back her at 3pm.

Not knowing what to do I stood there for a minute before JJ dragged me off with Cody on the one arm to go look at clothes.

After about an hour of her trying on every kind of clothes there were for woman and thankfully Cody understanding my pain we left to go look at the other stores and show me around.

We saw some more clothes shops and ice cream shop, cafe and antiques.

Finally we found something I liked. Telling them to carry on and that I would met them for lunch I headed inside the small book shop hoping to find something good to read.

After about fifteen minutes I couldn't find anything. Sighing to myself I was about to leave until someone stopped me.

"What you looking for?"

Oh god no I really don't want to be around him now.

"Just a book." I replied

"What kind?"

"Something mystical or crime worthy."

"Here try this one." handing me a book I read the description and thought I'd give it a try.

Walking to reception with him behind me. I got a card to loan the book since I had no money for a week until we come back. Walking out if the story with him on my heels I said

"I'm heading to lunch with your sister... do you know where she might be?" I asked embarrassed that I forgot to ask where to meet JJ.

Laughing soft he replied.

"I'll show you where they usually are." following after him we arrived at a small quaint cafe and there was JJ siting with Cody, Sam and Derek.

"Parker! Anthony! There you to are! Come join us already we waiting!"

I was stuck sitting in next to Anthony as there was the only chair left open for me by the table.

"So where were you two?" JJ asked.

"Bookshop."

"Ah okay."

We sat in silence while we waited for our orders to come. Finally they came through. JJ has some sort of stew, Cody a sandwich, Sam a soup, Anthony some pasta dish, Derek had a plate of pancakes and I had a milkshake only not feeling very well.

"You not hungry Jeanette?" asked JJ

"Huh? Oh. No I'm just not feeling so well..." I replied

"You sick?" asked Derek

"No I'm just not on top of the world today."

"Ah okay."

Returning back to their meals I felt a pair of eyes on me. Thinking it was one of them in front of me I ignored it.

After a while when we got ready to leave I noticed something.

"Hey Anthony are _you_ okay?" I asked noticing he hadn't finished eating his pasta. It looked like it was hardly even touched.

"Yeah why?" he asked back

"You hardly touched your food."

"I lost my appetite."

Before I could reply he walked off down street.

No matter how many days past these people still are strange. Looking back I saw JJ frowning in confusion.

"Let's head back the bus should be here around now." Cody mentioned with an arm wrapped around JJ.

We heard back while still looking through windows.

Once we go on the bus everyone decided to sit somewhere new.

Deciding to go to the second last seat I sat down and shrugged off Derek jacket then handed to him with a small thanks and that I was feeling a bit warmer.

After about five minutes the bus driver asked if everyone is here.

"No not yet some people haven't come back yet." said a student.

I had chosen to take a nap so I took my jacket off and put it against the window and lay my head on.

I finally fell asleep after a while.

...

"Hey... wake up... wake up... sleepy head... hey..."

Someone was shaking me to wake up. Pulling my head off my jersey I looked towards the shaking but realized that I was looking the Window and there was an arm wrapped around.

Blinking in sleepy confusion I turned my head and came face to face with a small smile.

Oh no.

I was asleep... on his shoulder not my jersey anymore.

"What?" I asked

"You fell asleep with head in a funny angle and I think you got sore cause then your head moved to my shoulder and I didn't want to wake you so I left it. But we almost back and I thought best to wake you."

"Ha ha thanks..."

We sat there in silence with his arm still on my shoulder and my face red.

"Anthony..?"

"Yes."

"Uh...?"

"Uh yes."

He was making fun of me deciding to leave it I looked at my lap twiddling my fingers in my shirt. A shiver went through me and I realized I lost my jacket looking next to me I couldn't find it.

Something landed on my lap.

Looking down I saw my jacket.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Welcome." he said while squeezing my shoulder.

_Giggle giggle_

Looking behind me I saw Cody and JJ giggling at me and making kissing faces. Throwing them a glare I looked back at my hands .

"Don't mind them." realizing he had seen them making fun of me I just turned even redder.

After a while we were back and I rushed off the bus and back to my door with a quick

"I'm not feeling all too good."

But I think my red face betrayed me.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After hiding away for the rest of the day it was Sunday morning and it was miserable weather.

Rain surrounded the entire place with mud puddles and lightning.

Deciding that I was going to stay in and actually attempt to read the book I got. I lay on my bed reading the book.

After a couple pages JJ appeared in a raincoat with yellow rain boots and a wet umbrella.

"Where going to hang out with the guys and your coming!" she yelled pointing the umbrella at me.

"No."

"Why noooooot??"

"It's cold, wet and utterly miserable and I wanna read in my warm bed and have something warm later."

"Not happening missy. You can cuddle up with my brother and read the book.

"I don't wanna cuddle Derek."

"Who said I meant Derek." and there was that stupid smirk.

Deciding to play ignorant I went back to my book.

That did not work cause the next minute I known I'm in a rain jacket, boots and under her stupid umbrella walking the path to the canteen.

Remind me why I hang out with her wait I don’t have a choice.

The rain continued to just drip all over us.

I think I'm losing all feeling in my fingers and toes.

Finally arriving to the canteen with me and my teeth chattering away like there’s no tomorrow.

Abigail noticed my state and offered me some hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I said.

She just smiled and went back to whispering with Sam.

Sadly I decided not to bring my book cause it would have gotten wet so I just sat there sipping my hot chocolate.

After a while I heard a scream and giggle I looked up and saw Cody chasing JJ around the canteen before they ran out into the rain.

JJ with just her raincoat and boots her hair was getting soaked while Cody was just in casual jeans and shirt which by now were also soaking.

He finally caught her around the waist. He spun her around and they both made those love doe eyes at each other before he kissed her gently. So sweet and sickening those two.

Sighing to myself I went back to my drink looking at it.

"Aww does someone also want romance." sarcasm was his strong suit I noted.

"And your Der-bear don't either?"

My sarcasm wasn't as great and neither were my comeback.

"Those love sick saddened eyes betray you~" he sang.

"Sure thing Der."

"Aww why in a mood? Missing love? And what's with the cutesy nicknames sugar."

"Can't miss something you never had. Your name is to long as it is."

"Aww poor girl never felt love before what a cliché. At least it isn't Jeanette."

 Throwing him a glare I decided I needed more hot chocolate.

Walking towards the hot chocolate machine. Putting my cup there waiting for it to fill I heard the coffee machine next to me go off.

I wrinkle my nose at the stench of the fowl liquid.

"Keep pulling your face like that and the wind will change and it will be stuck like that... it's not even cute."

One two three don't murder him don't murder him he's your friends smug brother ignore him ignore him.

"Ignoring me now."

"Don't you have some young girls to chat up instead of talking to me." it was a statement then a question.

"I am." and there was the smirk.

"I don't see anyone."

"Well she's right in front of me."

Looking up I saw he was looking at me I decided it was time I left. Turning around with the red face I headed towards the table where Derek was. JJ and Cody were back in cuddling together and whispering quietly.

As I was walking towards them my face soon turned sour and annoyed. I put my hot chocolate on the table and just walked out if the building ignoring the calls of Jeanette and Parker.

He thinks, he thinks he can make fun of me because he overheard my conversation with Derek probably. Scowling all the way back to the dorm. I couldn't stop all the source thoughts from conquering my mind.

Sighing in miserableness.

When I finally made it to the dorm I took a shower and hoped into bed.

Hopefully Monday I can ignore Anthony.

He was just strange and plain weird. He made no sense to me and the way he acts to me. Probably just want to screw with me cause he's bored.

I sat in bed just staring at the top bunk for what felt like hours but probably only minutes.

The door to the dorm roomed opened but I didn't bother acknowledging it.

Someone sat down next to my bed I looked and saw JJ sitting next to my bed.

"You had us worried."

Silence on my part.

"You don't need to be so harsh to Anthony because of what Derek said."

Silence.

"Anthony likes you."

Silence

"He really does."

A scoff.

"She lives!"

Silence

"He does like you and he thought he'd cheer you up by complementing you."

Another scoff

"Don't be so difficult." she was getting frustrated.

Still silence.

We say there for a few more minutes in silence before she began again.

"He's jealous of you and Derek... he wants to hang out with you but Derek always seems to be there."

Silence

"Just talk to him like a normal person please."

It hasn't even been a week of school and she wants me to act like I've been with them for months.

If Anthony wants to hang out then he should talk like a normal person instead of being strange and Derek isn't always with me. The only sane person here is Abigail and Sam and Cody even.

Deciding I'd just ignore everyone tomorrow at school I stayed silent.

"He wasn't trying to be rude so please forgive him." she asked

Silence.

She finally decided to give up and go take a shower and hop into bed. I rolled over to my back and later Abigail came in. Acting as if I was asleep with my back towards them I overheard their conversation a bit.

"Does she understand now?" asked Abigail

"Nope she just ignored me I bet she didn't even bother to listen to most of the conversation. She is just being dramatic."

"You don't know what she's been through."

Deciding I heard enough I tried calling asleep and ignoring them. Never mind. Same seemed like the only normal one here.

Tomorrow ignoring them begins.

And then there was silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
